Even in Death
by OMNISENSE95
Summary: He was a security guard facing the threat of death on a nightly basis. She was a police detective hot on the trail of a murderous cult. When their paths cross, they discover that the cult is targeting them both. With help from their long dead siblings, can they bring the cult to justice before it's too late?
1. Prolouge: Mike and Eve

**Okay… I am basing this story off of another story with a similar concept. I will assure you right now, there will only be one common point in this story, and I swear it! Anyway, Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's, not me.**

* * *

_Prolouge_

_Mike and Eve_

Mike sighed as he purchased the morning newspaper. He walked slowly over to the nearest park bench, gently sipping his coffee. His messy brown hair fluttered in the gentle breeze, his sky-blue eyes glued to the front page headline in front of him.

* * *

_CHILD KILLER'S EXECUTION DELAYED_

* * *

Sitting down on the bench, Mike flipped open the paper, his curiosity peaked after reading the headline.

* * *

_Police Investigators have found evidence of a cult of murders, and said evidence points to convicted murder Vincent Kohlman being the leader of this cult. To gain time to interrogate Kohlman regarding these allegations, the man's execution has been postponed. Kohlman was convicted for the murder of four children at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in Chicago, Illinois, on July 14__th__, 1985. Kohlman was working at the pizzeria as a security guard at the time, giving him knowledge of the sections of the building closed off to the public. Using a character costume, Kohlman lured five children, including his own son, to a backroom, where he violently ended the children's lives. Kohlman was arrested the next morning, using footage from the building's security cameras and testimony from the surviving child, Michael Schmidt. Kohlman was convicted, but the bodies of the remaining four children were never recovered. Months afterwards, the building was shut down due to sanitation complaints from customers who began noticing a foul odor wafting off of the animatronic characters, witnessing blood and mucus oozing from their eyes and mouths. Some patrons crafted a theory that Kohlman hid the bodies of the four children in the animatronics. When questioned about this, Fazbear Entertainment refused to comment._

* * *

Mike looked away from the story in disdain. He remembered that day all too well…

His family had gone to the pizzeria to celebrate his tenth birthday. He was playing with his older brother when that man approached them. The two of them, and three other children, followed the man to a back room… and then…

The twenty-three year old man could do nothing to stop the tears rolling down his face as he remembered the sacrifice his brother made so that he could escape. The memory after that had been long since suppressed, but it still hurt Mike whenever he was reminded about that moment. He still had nightmares of that day… watching the killer take off the head of the costume, shooting each of the children in the head until only he and his brother were left. The killer raised his pistol to aim at him…

Mike shook the memory out of his head, quickly flipping to the job listings to find some kind of distraction from the haunting memory.

* * *

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_

_Night Guard Wanted_

_Working Midnight to 6AM_

_$120.00 a week_

_Guard required to monitor cameras and watch and protect animatronic characters._

* * *

Mike was just about ready to tear the paper up in frustration. There was no way in Hell he was taking a job at the same fucking restaurant his brother was murdered in. He hasn't even been within a ten-meter radius of the place in thirteen years! He just couldn't bear that painful reminder…

Looking through the remaining jobs, however, it didn't look like he had much of a choice.

Sighing in defeat, Mike stood up from the bench, walking dejectedly in the direction of the pizzeria.

* * *

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A magical place for kids and adults alike… is what the owners would like you to believe. In all honesty, it has become better known as a site of numerous disasters. After the Vincent Kohlman murders, the pizzeria was closed down, only to be reopened two years later with updated animatronic designs to entice customers to forget about the murders. But the new animatronics started malfunctioning, staring creepily at the staff and adult costumers… and then there was an incident where one of the animatronics bit off a customer's frontal lobe, forcing the entire line to be scrapped in favor of the old animatronics. The establishment had to be downsized to accommodate for budget cuts.

A deep sigh could be heard behind a purple curtain in the back of the establishment, away from the show stage. This attraction had been out of order for five years… Pirate Cove was practically forgotten by the patrons.

Foxy was bored out of his mind. He wasn't allowed to leave the cove during the day, and he wouldn't be performing for the kids anytime soon. It was days like this that he wished he could just die… oh, wait, he's already dead. He's been dead for thirteen years… all of them have been dead for thirteen years.

They were Kohlman's victims… stuffed into the animatronic suits that maintained the pizzeria's reputation, their spirits inhabiting them for the rest of eternity. Forced to use the names of the animatronic characters, they stood there, singing those same ridiculous songs day in and day out for thirteen years, condemned to an eternity of putting on a façade for the little ones. Foxy was just grateful none of the toddlers were allowed within three feet of them.

His ears perked up when he heard the door open. Pensively, he peeked out from behind the curtain, Foxy noticed a tall, slender, rugged man with messy brown hair, pale-blue eyes, and a noticeable stubble beard. Something about him seemed painstakingly familiar to the pirate fox…

The man turned his head towards the cove, and Foxy quickly pulled himself back into hiding.

Mike turned his head towards Pirate Cove, suddenly overcome with the feeling that he was being… watched. He noticed something retreat behind the curtain, but couldn't get a good look at whatever it was. He remembered that his brother used to love the show held at Pirate Cove… Foxy was always his favorite…

Mike tore his gaze away from the curtain and made his way to the manager's office before he could start crying like a four-year-old.

The office was situated at the back of the building, with two short hallways leading into it. Taking a deep breath, Mike stepped inside, wanting to speak with the manager.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the other side of town…**

The chief of police sat calmly at his desk, looking over the info gathered on the recently discovered cult. He sighed in irritation, wondering how it was possible for Vincent Kohlman to remain a thorn in his side, even on Death Row. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the intercom booted up.

"Sir, Officer Kohlman is here to see you," the secretary spoke.

"Send her in," the chief ordered.

"Yes, sir." Seconds after that, the door to the office opened, and in walked a beautiful policewoman, her flowing red hair falling past her shoulders, her green eyes scanning the room for anything suspicious. Evangeline "Eve" Kohlman had been on the force for five years now, and she was one of the best officers they had. Her dedication to justice was unparalleled. Perhaps this stemmed from the incident that got her father convicted in '85. She at home with her mother while her father had taken her older brother, Adam, to work with him. She was suspicious when her father came home that evening without Adam, but it wasn't until the next morning, when Vincent was arrested right in front of her, that she learned what had happened. She has hated her father ever since.

Eve stood at attention in front of the chief. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked in trepidation.

"Yes… about your recent work, Ms. Kohlman…" the chief gave her a level glance, and Eve was starting to worry that she did something wrong. "You've been doing quite a bit of work these days… and several of your colleagues have informed me that your observational skills are startling… I believe you deserve… a promotion."

Eve's eyes widened in surprise. "You're… promoting me!?"

"Indeed." The chief placed a green trench coat and a detective's badge on the desk in front of him. "You are henceforth being transfer to Criminal Affairs, Detective Kohlman."

Eve stared at the coat in surprise. With shaking hands, she reached out to lift it off of the desk… she felt so much pride at what the chief was giving her. Her work was actually starting to pay off. However… something was nagging at the back of head.

"I want to thank you for the promotion, chief," she started. "But something tells me you didn't call me in here for this alone."

"You know me too well, Kohlman." The chief slid the folder he was reading before she came in over to her. She picked the folder up and began looking through the contents. "I already have your first assignment decided…"

* * *

**And there you have it. Please review.**


	2. The Hitman

**So here we have the real first chapter to the story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Hit Man_

**Mike's POV**

**One month later…**

Why am I still here?

Why. The. Hell. Do. I. Keep. Coming. Back!?

The place is dank and smelly. The chair isn't all that comfortable, and… above all else… I have four animatronics that try to kill me on a nightly basis! WHY DIDN'T I LOOK FOR ANOTHER FUCKING JOB AFTER THE FIRST WEEK!?

I heard that terrible, raspy breath coming from the west hallway. Hesitantly flipping the light, I came face to face with that horrid rabbit, and immediately slammed the door switch before he could get inside. I sat there, shaking in mild fear, staring at the door I had just closed.

I forced myself to turn away from the door, picking up the tablet on the desk. I needed to check the cameras for anything. Okay… Freddy's still on the stage… looks like Chica's in the kitchen… OH, CRAP! FOXY'S LEFT THE COVE!

I immediately heard the pirate banging on the door I still had closed, cringing as I watched the power deplete a little with each hit. When it finally quieted down, I took another glance at the cameras, finding Bonnie in the supply closet. Satisfied that I was safe for the moment, I opened the west door, and went back to the tablet.

I set the tablet down for a few seconds to catch my breath. This was so nerve-wracking it wasn't funny. I ask again: Why am I still working here?

I gave a long heave of annoyance. I picked up the tablet again and immediately checked Pirate Cove to prevent… wait, Foxy is gone already!? I switched to the West Hall camera feed, but I didn't see him rushing down the hallway towards the office…

Terrified, I slowly turned towards the doorway, and turned on the light. He wasn't there. That could only mean…

"Mikey…" Shouting in surprise, I spun around in the chair to look at the wall behind me. Foxy was standing right there.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I stood there a rooftop, watching the suspect through a pair of binoculars I had brought with me. Two weeks ago, one of the officers under me bugged a suspected member of my father's little cult, learning that he was given orders to target and eliminate the new night guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, one Mike Schmidt… the one that got away, and served as the final nail in _Daddy Dearest's _coffin. I've been staking the place out ever since.

Less than an hour ago, I noticed the suspect walking towards the pizzeria with something hidden within the purple coat that was their trademark. It didn't take him much effort to pick the lock on the front door, and slip inside.

Looks like the cult is finally making their move against Mr. Schmidt. However, I'm not about to let this happen.

I'm going in.

* * *

**Foxy's POV**

Mike just sat there, staring at me in fear. I felt my heart clench horribly at the look on his face. Why… why did he have to be so afraid of me? Why? I wanted to cry so badly but this stupid robotic body doesn't make it possible.

I've been going by Foxy for thirteen years… but my real name is Ryan Schmidt… Mike's older brother.

"Mikey…" One tear… that's all I ask for. Just one single teardrop to fall from my eyes… "Please… I'm not going to hurt you. I could NEVER hurt you."

"Why should I trust you!?" He shouted back at me in fear. "You're just going to stuff me into one of those suits, I know it! That's what you've been trying to do to me all month!" I felt progressively worse with everything that left my brother's mouth. I opened mine to try and interject, but he just cut me off. "I know exactly what you're trying to pull here! You can't fool me you lying, swindling pile of junk!" That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the office and back to Pirate's Cove. I was physically unable to shed tears, so I could only sit behind that curtain sobbing uncontrollably.

I don't know how long I was sitting there sobbing into my own chest, but eventually, I heard someone open the front door of the pizzeria. A burglar? I peeked out of the curtain to see a call man in a purple coat enter the building, heading straight for the office. What would he want with that place? I glanced over to the show stage to see that Freddy… Adam… seemed to be thinking along the same lines I was.

With the utmost caution, I snuck back to the office.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

When I insulted Foxy like that, I expected him to get angry with me, killing me with his own two hands… sending me to Ryan… so I couldn't understand why he ran out of the room like that. I checked the camera feed for Pirate's Cove, and I heard Foxy… sobbing behind the curtain.

Why? I don't understand. Why is he crying? I sat there, staring at the camera feed for a few minutes until I decided to just confront the fox about it. But just as I was about to get up…

"Where do you think you're going, buster?" I turned towards the east hallway, immediately finding a small caliber pistol aimed at my face. The man holding it was wearing a purple coat, with his free hand stuffed into the pocket. I did my best to remain calm and collected in the face of this.

"Just heading over to Pirate's Cove…"

"No, you're not," the gunman remarked. "You're staying right here…" He pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing a sort remote. "…where you'll have a perfect view of the fireworks."

I was honestly _this _close to peeing myself in terror. "You… you have BOMBS planted in the pizzeria!?"

"In the basement," the gangster replied calmly. "All I need to do is press this button, and this whole building comes tumbling down like London Bridge. Now… how should I kill you? The bullet… or the bombs…?"

This can't be happening… this cannot be happening! I've spent the last thirty days fending off killer robots and I'm about to be killed by some random gangster!? I watched in horror as he slowly put the remote away, and use that hand to steady the one holding the gun. I was convinced that I was going to die right then and there, when the gangster was suddenly tackled by something, throwing off his aim so that the bullet missed my head by a long shot.

I quickly looked towards the thing that just saved my life, surprised to see Foxy restraining the thug with his only hand. "Don't you dare threaten Mike when I'm around, got it!?" It wasn't until now that I noticed that Foxy wasn't using that stereotypical pirate slang he uses around the kids. "Touch one hair on my brother's head, and I swear to God I will kill you!"

What?

Did… did Foxy just call me his…?

My train of thought was interrupted when the hit man kicked the animatronic fox off of him, promptly aiming his pistol at him.

"You're gonna regret that, you scrap heap!" Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for me. I watched him begin pulling the trigger, and before I knew what I was doing, I was out of the chair, pushing the pirate fox to the ground, feeling a burning sensation on the back of my right hand. The bullet flew right over our heads, but I heard a second gunshot ring out through the building, and then the gangster just cried out in pain.

When I looked up, I couldn't help but stare at the woman holding a gun at the gangster. She had to be the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life…

"Sorry, buster," she said to the assailant, "but you won't be killing this guy tonight!"

"Heh, heh… that's what you think, missy!" With that, I saw the man pull the remote detonator from his pocket, and before any of us could react, he pressed the button.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. My Dear Brother

_Chapter 2_

_My Dear Brother…_

* * *

**Eve's POV**

As I snuck into the pizzeria after the suspect, I found myself unable to shake this disturbing feeling… as if I was being… watched. I glanced towards the nearest security camera in suspicion. It was off at the moment.

Pushing the thought aside, I noticed that the suspect was just outside the pizzeria's security office, already speaking with the occupant. I didn't hear everything they said, but there was one detail that got across to me: there were bombs planted in the basement. When did they have time to plant them? They must have a member planted in the staff of the pizzeria… It's not important right now. You have a specific job, Eve: Apprehend the cultist, save Mr. Schmidt, get out.

I saw the cultist move to fire his pistol, but he was tackled to the ground by one of the animatronics. I stared in surprise. I had heard rumors about the pizzeria's animatronics becoming heartless killers at night, but I had always dismissed them as just that: rumors. Just lame excuses for rebellious teenagers to dare each other to try staying here for entire nights… but after seeing one of them attack this cultist… I started to wonder…

I snapped back to attention when the cultist kicked the animatronic off of him, and then aim his pistol at it. A split second too late, I pulled out my own gun, and fired, knocking the pistol out of his hand. I stalked towards the cultist, somewhat relieved to notice that the animatronic had been saved by the night guard the cultist was targeting… Michael Schmidt…

He's kinda cute…

I focused my attention back on the cultist almost immediately. I have stay as professional on the job as possible.

"Sorry, buster," I remarked to him levelly. "But you won't be killing this guy tonight!"

The cultist only chuckled at my remark. "That's what you think, missy!" Then, without any other warning whatsoever, he pulled the remote detonator for the bombs out of his coat pocket, and I watched, as if in slow motion, as his finger pressed down on the button. All I could do in that moment was pray…

_Adam… I know you're out there, watching over me… so, please… You're the only one who can get me… get all of us out of this mess… I need you, bro… please…_

The button was fully depressed…

_Help us…_

I felt the floor begin to shake violently, and a burning sensation flow over my right hand.

_Save us… Adam…_

I began to lose consciousness as the shaking intensified. Before I completely blacked out, I heard a soft voice… Adam's voice, whisper in my ear…

"I will."

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I must've been knocked out when the bombs went off… Or… am I dead?

I heard a voice calling my name… Ryan? Is that you? Am I in Heaven? My eyes began to slowly open, and I found myself face to face with, of all people, Foxy.

Definitely not Heaven.

I noticed a strange symbol on Foxy's chest, consisting of a star inside a rose, ringed by this phrase in Latin. I never learned that language, so I had no idea what it was supposed to say… well, I remembered one word from this Latin-to-English dictionary I had seen once. I could see the word for "brother" in there.

That reminds me…

"Are you alright, Mikey?" he asked me. I nodded my head in confirmation. Why did he keep calling me that? I've gone by "Mike" for thirteen years. I stopped using that childish nickname because it reminded me too much of… of…

No… it can't be… can it?

I slowly sat up, my gaze lowering to my lap in thought. I suddenly noticed that the same symbol on Foxy's chest was visible on the back of my right hand. My gaze gravitated to the odd symbol, landing on that word in the Latin phrase… the one for "brother"…

I slowly shifted my gaze towards the mechanical fox standing in front of me, and saw, in the same space, a little boy, about fourteen years old, on his knees, crying into his hands. He was almost transparent, and a ghostly aura wafted in the air around him… he was a spirit, possessing the animatronic. He had to be. But… that boy… it was…

"Ryan?" The boy's soul shot his head up to look at me, the fox turning his attention towards me as well. "Is… is that you?"

Ryan's spirit smiled, his tears flowing freely as it faded from my view. For some reason, I could see that Foxy wanted to shed tears of his own, but wasn't able to. "Mikey… you… you finally recognized me…" with that said, Foxy… no, Ryan ran up to me, and wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly embrace. I cried tears of sheer happiness as I hugged him back.

"Ryan… I'm so sorry… for what I said to you, back at the pizzeria…"

"It's alright… you didn't know…"

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually, I pulled away, looking Ryan in the eye. "What… what happened, after the bombs went off? Did… did you carry me out of the pizzeria?"

"Yeah… I did…" He turned his head so that he could look behind himself. I followed his gaze to see the pizzeria… or, what was left of it. Rubble laid strewn around the building, and the ceiling had fallen in completely. Only small pieces of the walls remained standing. I noticed that Ryan and I were in the parking lot of the restaurant, the other animatronics standing a ways off, with Freddy holding that policewoman from earlier. Why was I so relieved to see she was alright? I don't even know her.

I turned my gaze back to the ruins of the pizzeria… I suddenly realized that I'm out of a job now… on top of that, I'm pretty sure the management is going to find some way to blame me for this…

I was knocked out of my thoughts as I heard someone moan as if just coming to. My head whipped towards the woman in Freddy's arms.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

As I stared at Eve's unconscious form in my arms, I couldn't help but think back to how I found myself in this position. I had stayed on the stage for roughly half of the night guard's shift when Foxy… I mean, Ryan decided to try and finally talk to him… tell him the truth. I honestly wanted to cry when I saw him run back to Pirates Cove to sob in privacy.

You see, I'm an outcast among the victims. When everyone learned that _Daddy Dearest _was the one who ended our lives, they projected their anger onto me. All of them wanted nothing to do with me.

All of them except Ryan.

He was willing to give me his friendship when the other two weren't. He didn't judge me for what my father did to us. He…

Sorry, I'm getting off topic now, aren't I?

Anyway, it wasn't long after Ryan entered the Cove that I heard the front door open. I glanced over to see a man in a coat that reminded me of Dad's sickening purple skin walk in, hiding something in his coat. Ryan poked his head out from the Cove to look at the intruder as well, and when he looked my way, I could see that had almost the same idea I had. He quickly moved to follow the intruder to the office, but before I could head over there myself, I heard the door open again.

When I looked towards the doorway, I could see another person walking in. A woman, about the same age as Mike, with long red hair. From her green trench coat, I figured she must have been with the police. I continued to watch her until she glanced towards the camera for the dining hall. I got a good look at her face right then, and I was barely able to withhold a surprised gasp.

It was Eve.

Sure, she was thirteen years older than she was the last time I saw her, but that didn't matter. She was my sister; she could shave her head, gain a hundred pounds, and wear colored contacts and I would still recognize her.

I watched in concern as she ran down the hall towards the man in the purple coat, pulling out her gun and firing at him as she did so. I got off the stage to follow her, but I suddenly heard her voice in the back of my head.

"_Adam…"_ For a split second, I stood there, frozen in shock. _"I know you're out there, watching over me… so, please… You're the only one who can get me… get all of us out of this mess… I need you, bro…" _I was already running towards the office, seeing Eve with her gun aimed at the intruder, the Schmidt brothers lying on top of each other in the office. _"Please… Help us…"_

I suddenly felt the floor start to shake as I came up behind my sister, and this strange burning sensation flowed over my chest. _"Save us… Adam…"_

She started wobbling on her feet, unable to keep her balance with the floor shaking under her. I caught her in my arms as she fell back, whispering in her ear as she lost consciousness. "I will."

I turned towards the Schmidts, seeing Mike out cold on top of his sibling. "The building's coming down!" Ryan screamed as he hastily got out from under his younger brother, and slung him over his shoulder. "We've got to get out of here. NOW!"

I only nodded my head in understanding, already turning around to make a run for the front door. The other two were already running out as fast as they could… and even with them both being closer to the door than either me or Ryan, the latter would have still beaten all three of us if he didn't have to carry Mike. Rubble was already starting to rain down around us, the floor caving in on itself. I almost thought we weren't going to make it, but a final blast from those bombs pushed us all out the door to safety.

I was pushed out of my thoughts as I heard Eve begin to moan in pain, coming back to the realm of the living. I looked down at her, worried. "Eve?" I asked as her eyes started to flutter open. "Eve? Are you okay?" Her eyes landed on me, and she smiled.

"I'm fine… I knew you could do it… Adam…"

She… knew it was me from the get-go… Curse this stupid robot body incapable of shedding tears…

I gently set her down, giving her a gentle hug that she immediately returned. I noticed Mike and Ryan jog over from the corner of my eye as Eve and I pulled away from each other. I figure she probably has quite a bit of explaining to do…

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I pulled away from Adam, hearing the security guard approaching us. I noticed this odd symbol on Adam's chest, resembling a half-eaten apple with this sentence in Latin ringing it. I should look into it later.

I turned my attention towards the night guard, noticing his concerned expression.

"I'm perfectly fine," I responded before he could ask. "The bombs only knocked me out."

"What about him!?" he asked me, pointing at Adam in a panic.

"What about him?"

"He didn't do anything to hurt you, did he!? Are you absolutely certain that this heartless, cold-blooded…" I slapped him across the face before he could proceed any further with that monologue, glaring at him intensely.

"He. Is. My. Deceased. Older. Brother. You. Dickhead!" I growled at him. "HE'S the reason I'm still alive right now, buster!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't…" for some reason, he trailed off of that sentence, staring at the hand I had slapped him with, before taking a glance the back of his own hand. Curious at his actions, I turned my hand so that I could see the back of it. I discovered the same symbol I saw on Adam's chest, plus a minor change to the Latin sentence, seemingly burned into my skin. I would definitely look into this later.

"Look, miss…" the guard pushed aside his thoughts for now, bringing my attention back to him. "I want to thank you… for what you did to that mobster… back in the pizzeria…"

"I was just doing my job," I replyed. The night guard only glanced at me through the corner of his eye at that. "One more thing: that 'mobster' was a member of a cult of murderers led by Vincent Kohlman…" I noted the terrified look on his face. "Yeah, THAT Vincent Kohlman… the same one who tried to kill you thirteen years ago."

I watched the night guard fall to his knees in surprise, the animatronic fox behind him placing his only hand on his shoulder. "Why… what would they want with me…?"

"You were the one who got their leader behind bars. This is nothing more than a revenge plot. You need to be ready for anything." I watched him tremble in fear for a few seconds, giving him time to digest what I had just dropped on him. After a few minutes, I held my hand over to him, causing him to look up in surprise. "Listen… you don't have to face this alone. I've been on their trail for months now… I'm probably just as much their target as you are. So, what do you say we handle this together?" He only stared at me in bewilderment at my invitation, but eventually, he reached forward, and grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle shake. "Detective Evangeline Kohlman, Criminal Affairs. I go by Eve."

"I'm Mike. Mike Schmidt. Pleasure to meet you… Eve."

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. Why Insurance is a Double-Edged Sword

_Chapter 3_

_Why Insurance is a Double-Edged Sword_

* * *

**Mike's POV**

Eve reported the bombing to her commanding officer immediately after she shook hands with me, and it was barely ten minutes afterwards that police officers were arriving at the scene… and with them, came my boss.

You'd expect him to get all angry and upset with me over the utter destruction of the establishment…

"SCHMIDT!" … and you'd be right. I could only stand there, in the middle of the parking lot, staring at the manager as he screamed at me, Ryan and the others standing off to the side, and Eve speaking with the police. I honestly wasn't paying that much attention to him; I couldn't help but worry about this cult that wants my head on a silver platter.

I vaguely noticed a car pull up nearby, the driver coming out and making his way over to the parking lot. I heard him gasp when he saw the wreckage.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" he screamed, attracting everyone's attention in the process.

"The building was just bombed, that's what happened, Scott!" the manager screamed back at him. The man, Scott, just stared at what was left of the pizzeria for several minutes.

"Oh, god…" I heard him mutter. Why did his voice sound so… familiar? "THIS IS THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO THE FRANCHISE!" With that inappropriately happy outburst, everyone present was now staring at him, the manager especially.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "The building has been reduce to a pile of rubble, how can this be the best thing to ever happen to the franchise?"

"Did you seriously forget, sir?" Scott answered back excitedly. "This building is insured for $50,000! With that kind of money, we can completely modernize everything… even the animatronics." He grabbed the manager by his shirt collar, getting up in face. "Think about it, sir! Chuck E. Cheese's isn't scheduled to modernize their characters until 2014! We can beat them to the punch and give the band a completely new look!" At this point he leapt away from our boss, ran back to his car, pulled a massive sketchpad from the back seat, ran back, and started flipping through the pages. "Oh my, this is more exciting than that time I went to see 'Into the Woods' on Broadway! Or the time I baked a cake for a birthday party! Or the time I faked my own death to get out of working the night shift here! Or the time I…"

Wait a minute, what was that last one? Did he just say…?

Hey! Now I know where I heard that voice before! He's the Phone Guy!

"YOU FAKED YOUR DEATH!?" I was honestly outraged with him. This guy is the only friend I had on the job for the first week, and he **FAKED HIS DEATH** to get out of it. I thought he was dead for real! He had me even more scared for my own life… more scared of **my own brother** (not that he would know that), that lousy son of a bitch!

"What?" Scott seemed confused at my outburst. "Uh… yeah. It was my last week there, and they wanted me to make a bunch of recordings for the sorry sap they hired to take my place. So, I made all of the recordings on the first night of the week, when I would be the safest, and set them to play on different nights. For my epic death, I just banged on the doors a little, played the Toreador March on my cell phone, muffled the fan a bit to imitate that raspy breath, and…"

"YOU BASTARD!" I made a charge at him right then, and I honestly think I would have killed him if Eve and Ryan hadn't restrained me.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

If everything Adam told me about what he and the other victims did at night was true, I couldn't really blame Mike for getting angry with his predecessor. By faking his own death like that, he more than likely intensified Mike's own fears rather needlessly. To be frank, I wanted to give him a piece of my mind as much as the others did, but now really wasn't the time for that. I sprang into action as soon as I saw Mike get ready to charge him, grabbing his right arm while Ryan took the left.

Scott only stood there, staring stupidly at Mike as he screeched profanities at him. "What the heck is his problem?"

"He's the 'sorry sap' they hired to replace you as the night guard," I answered, giving Scott a deadpan stare. He visibly cringed, realizing what he had just let slip.

"Uh… okay, forget everything I said, it's not important. What is important is deciding what the band's new look should be. I have so many designs penned out, I don't know what to do with them!" Boy, he bounces back fast.

Seeing as Ryan can easily restrain his brother on his own, I let go of Mike's arm, only for Ryan to grab hold of it almost immediately, and walked over to where Scott was flipping through his sketchpad. I glanced over his shoulder at some of his designs.

The design he was currently gazing at was of a wolf character I didn't recognize. It was probably an original character of his design. The wolf was wearing a sports jacket, with carpenter jeans, and two drumsticks in his hands, suggesting he was meant to be a drummer for the main band. He wore a bandana around his head, with the letters MS, RS, SC, AK, and DF patterned around it. He had a somewhat bushy tail, and standard wolf ears poking through the bandana. At the top of the page, the character's name was written out in flowery cursive: Lucas Lupine.

I frowned as I looked over Lucas's design. I'm not sure what Scott was aiming for, but I could see several problems with this. I can't imagine a hard-core drummer wearing a formal sports jacket, which doesn't even go with carpenter jeans anyway. The biggest red flag, however, was the bandana. Those letters patterned around the surface were the initials of _Daddy Dearest's_ victims, and the survivor who put him behind bars; Michael Schmidt, Ryan Schmidt, Sarah Cawthon, Adam Kohlman, Daniel Fitzgerald. He probably wanted to pay his respects to the departed by doing this, but all in all, this would only serve to remind older patrons of the incident… something the company clearly doesn't want.

"This isn't going to work," I muttered. I grabbed the sketchpad out of Scott's hands, and began flipping through the pages, looking for any other issues in the newer designs.

It was worse than I was expecting. Every design I found in there had some reference to a tragic event in the franchise's history. His redesign for Bonnie gave him a guitar with the numbers "0714" printed on the body; July 14th, the day of the missing children incident. Foxy was given a pirate coat decorated with bite mark-like patterns… referring to the Bite of '87. I cringed when I came across his modernized look for Chica… it was like something out of a horror movie. Freddy's design wasn't that bad, but there was a new song for him on the same page… and it was about this hallucination Mike told me about during the ten minutes we spent waiting for the police. The one involving the yellow Freddy suit my father used to lure him and the other victims to the back room. Scott titled the song "Just Gold"… This cannot be appropriate for children.

What the heck is wrong with this guy? Is he trying to run the company into the ground? It was at that moment that he snatched the sketchpad back from me, and attempted to hit me over the head with it.

"Are you done yet, you nosy detective?" he asked in this insulted tone of voice. He seemed about ready to say something more, but stopped suddenly, staring at something behind me with a surprised look on his face.

Curious at his sudden, explicit fear, I glanced over my shoulder… and found… nothing. I turned back to Scott with a skeptical look on my face, noticing that he was still staring at that spot behind me in terror. "Are you okay?" I asked him in concern. He seemed to snap out of his trance at the sound of my voice, looking at me in obvious shock.

"Huh!? You're still here!?"

"Yeah… what made you think I left?"

"Oh… nothing…" I raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. I couldn't help but think he was trying to hide something from me.

Before I could question him about it, my radio went off.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I could stand off to the side, watching everything the police, Mike, and Eve did over the course of the meeting. No one seemed to have noticed us… apart from Ryan, who had to keep Mike from killing his predecessor, but that's beside the point.

When I heard Eve's police communicator go off, I suddenly got the feeling that something bad had just happened. I watched her pull the radio from her pocket, and flipping a switch on it, "Kohlman here," was her response as she answered. I couldn't hear what was said on the other end, but all of a sudden, Eve's facial expression went from calm professionalism to complete outrage. "WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?" Everyone was staring at her at this point, wondering what the issue was. She was silent for a while longer, listening to the officer on the other end. She took a few seconds to compose herself before responding. "What are your orders?" She listened. "Understood. Kohlman out." With that, she hung up.

"Well? What was that about?"

"Murderer Vincent Kohlman has just broken out of prison."

Wait… what? Wait… WHAT!?

"Police are in pursuit at this exact moment. Barricade the roads, we can't let him get away. Suspect is driving a red SUV with a broken headlight." The police were already scrambling back towards their cars, driving off to set up the barricades. Eve was making her way towards a large police van when she suddenly turned towards us, and Mike. "Well? You guys coming or what?"

* * *

**Please Review, and sorry for the sudden cut.**


	5. The Birth of Springtrap

_Chapter 4_

_The Birth of Springtrap_

**Eve's POV**

* * *

I drove through the streets like a dog chasing a cat, Mike clinging for dear life in the seat next to me, and Adam, Ryan, Sarah and Danny sitting in the back. Scott and the CEO were following in another car, escorted by an officer (they also had a bone to pick with _Daddy Dearest)_. I still could not believe that my father had managed to break out of jail without raising any alarms until it was too late. Well, I'm not about to let him get away with it. Right then, before Mike could ask me to slow down for the twenty-fourth time in the last five minutes, the radio went off, and I quickly answered.

"Status report!" I quickly demanded.

"Suspect has been cornered. Vehicle matches the description; red SUV with a broken headlight. All units, converge at 7890 Gracewood Drive, the warehouse at the intersection with 15 MI."

"Copy that. I'm on my way," I responded. I immediately hung up, and immediately changed directions to head towards the warehouse described. Of course, he'd be cornered there. That's the same warehouse Fazbear Entertainment keeps all their scrapped or spare animatronics in.

It didn't take too much longer for us to arrive at the warehouse my father had been cornered at. Immediately, I saw him standing there, in front of the building, his horrid purple skin tinted by the morning light. I parked the van, and leaped out, raising my gun to the man I hated more than anything else on the planet.

"Vincent!" I shouted in anger. He turned towards me in surprise, but his expression quickly grew into a smirk.

"Oh… if it isn't Eve…" he purred in satisfaction. "How is 'Daddy's Little Girl'…?" I fired a warning shot at his feet.

"Call me that again and the next one will go through your head!"

"… Handling herself now that she's a big, tough police detective?" he finished, as if I hadn't spoken at all.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself, _father_." I spat the last word out with enough malice and sarcasm to kill a swarm of rats. "You murdered four innocent children thirteen years ago… one of them was your only son! Now, you broke out of prison to try and escape your execution. You need to pay for your crimes. Dearly." He chuckled evilly at my threat.

"Maybe… but… you'll have to catch me, first!" With that, he dashed inside the warehouse, closing the door behind him. I quickly tried to follow him, but the door had been barricaded from the inside. By the time we managed to bust the door open, he had already hidden himself somewhere in the warehouse.

* * *

**Vincent's POV**

As soon as I barricaded the door to the warehouse, I ran off, in search of a place to hide. This warehouse was where Fazbear Entertainment kept all of the spare or scrapped animatronics for their restaurants, so I figured I could use something around here. Problem was, very few of the costumes could safely be worn by a human. No sooner had I made that observation, that I finally found something.

Sitting there, against the wall of the warehouse, was an old, golden Bonnie costume, bereft of all metal parts inside of it. It was missing a good chunk of its right ear, and the fabric around its mouth had decayed, leaving a perpetual grin on its face. I heard the police hammering on the door, so without another thought, I jumped into the suit.

I had just gotten into the suit completely when I heard the door break open. I did my best to control my breathing as I heard the police slowly file into the building.

"Where is he?" one of the officers asked.

"He has to be hiding here, somewhere," I heard my daughter respond. "This door is the only way in and out of this warehouse. Spread out, and see if you can find him. Stay alert." With that, I heard footsteps slowly dilute across the warehouse floor.

After a minute, I noticed someone was heading in my direction. In my peripheral vision, I saw that it was Eve. She was walking slowly, looking for anything out of place. She took a few seconds to look at the suit I was hiding in, and I remained perfectly still until she lost interest and continued on her way. As soon as she was past, I stood up, and followed behind her. As I steadily got closer to her, I raised my hand, reaching towards her neck. She abandoned me for justice… she turned her back on me… she must die. I was almost right behind her… but suddenly…

I heard an odd snapping sound, and suddenly, I felt something pierce into me all over my body. I saw my blood explode through the suit, and the detective in front of me whirled around in surprise as she felt something pelt her in the back. I had no idea what the heck had happened. My vision was getting blurry… I felt my strength leaving me… I couldn't breathe… I collapsed onto my knees, looking up at my daughter pleadingly. I tried to call out to her… ask her to help… but my voice wouldn't work. I reached my hand out to her, but she recoiled in disgust. I fell forward into the pool of my own blood… everything was going dark…

Was I… dying?

No… I can't be…

I'm still here… I will always be here…

Even after I leave the realm of the living.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

I didn't know what to do as I watched my brother pace back and forth in front of the warehouse. It had only been a few minutes since the police stormed the warehouse, and poor Mike was getting antsy. I would have been to, but when you die, you'll discover that worrying over someone else's battles is not going to change the outcome. Right then, the radio Eve had given us before finally breaking the door open went off, and I quickly switched it on, activating the speaker so the others can hear as well.

"Guys…" Eve's voice sounded over the radio, but she sounded shaken and disturbed. "I think… I think I found the suspect… but… he's… kind of, sort of… sort of, kind of… kind of, sort of… dead."

I almost dropped the radio in surprise. Vincent Kohlman… the man who robbed me of my life, and left my corpse in an animatronic pirate fox… is dead? How the heck did that happen?

Less than an hour later, the police team came out of the warehouse, two of them dragging a blood-caked Spring Bonnie costume behind them. I'm guessing THAT'S where Vincent's dead body is. I almost laughed at the bitter irony.

"What is that?" Mike asked as soon as he saw the costume.

"Oh, god, he didn't…" I heard Scott mutter under his breath. Everyone turned towards him in interest.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked, still disturbed from watching the man she has hated more than anyone else bleed to death right in front of her. Vincent may have been a homicidal lunatic, but he was still her father, after all.

"Years ago… back when Fredbear's Family Diner was still in business, we had two special suits in place… one of Freddy, and one of Bonnie. What made these two suits unique, was the spring-lock technology that held the animatronics parts tightly against the sides of the costumes, allowing them to be worn by employees as mascot costumes."

"Animatronics that double as wearable suits?" Mike commented right then. "That has got to be the dumbest idea I have heard in my entire life." A quick glance around the crowd told me that most of the police agreed with him. Scott seemed a little insulted at my brother's comment.

"Anyway… the spring-locks in the suits were faulty, and would come loose at the slightest jolt or bit of moisture. Eventually, they were deemed unsafe for human use, and had to be scrapped. We kept them locked up in this warehouse ever since."

"But if they were locked up here, how did Vincent get the Spring Freddy costume?"

"What?"

"The Spring Freddy costume. Wasn't that the one Vincent used to lure his victims to the backroom?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You just said that these suits were designed specifically to…"

"Um… guys… where's the body?" Danny interrupted at this point. Since he was possessing essentially the same character that just killed a grown man, I was slightly creeped out looking at him.

"Danny, why would you ask that? It's right over…" Eve started, but stopped when she turned to indicate the body… or, rather, where the body used to be. "…hey, wait a minute, where'd the body go!?"

"Please tell me he didn't get up on his own and walked away…"

"No… I'm still here…"

I was surprised to hear that voice out of nowhere. As if it was a cue, the police and Mike all huddled into a tight circle, all facing outward. Danny, Adam, Sarah and I stood off to the side, looking around for any signs of that horrendous man.

"Scared? You should be…" we heard his voice echo around the area, as if there were more than one of him. "You'd be surprised what death can do for someone. The abilities I've acquired are unbelievable." Abilities? "I guess I shouldn't be so surprised… we've all seen the Puppet's abilities." What is he talking about? "So… you all should be scared of me now… after all…" There was a moment of absolute silence, then suddenly, it sounded as if he was right next to me. "…the nightmare has only just begun."

I jumped back in shock, whipping around to face where his voice came from, but there was nothing there. I glanced at the police ring from the corner of my eye, and tensed as I saw him there in the middle of it, leaning forward so his head was directly between my brother and his daughter, both glancing at him with fear and disgust, respectively.

"You monster…" I heard Eve mutter under her breath. "What have you become?" Vincent chuckled evilly at her question.

"I have become something that could rival the devil, my dear…" he answered, caressing her like a cat. She pulled away, aiming her gun at his right temple. "I'll be back, Eve… you can't escape a springtrap that easily…" With that said, he jumped out of the circle, disappearing in the distance. All we could do was stare after him.


End file.
